wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombwings
Physical Appearance Bombwings come in the colors of red,yellow, and/or orange, always with some black mixed in. Color patterns vary from black stripes to black underbellies or black being the main color and the red, yellow, or orange being either stripes or small blotches. Males are smaller and have a slimmer body than females, have longer hind legs, a long, thin, spinosaur-like snout, and are hornless. Females are larger and broader, having longer arms, large, blunt, gator-like snouts, a pair of Rhinolike horns coming out of their snout just above the nose, and longer, thicker claws. Both genders have thick, sharp teeth and rather flat backs. Alliances While the bombwings tend to be violent in wartime, they prefer to have more allies in an attempt to become less warlike. However, if they are attacked, they strike back with little mercy for the enemy soldiers and are capable of decimating their territory in about a week of campaigns. However, they mostly maintain a "grey" relationship due to their alliances with dragons such as the Daggerwings, which are seen as vermin among other tribes. Bombwings put their allies into separate groups based on how much they trust them. Despite this, they prove to be steadfast allies, willing to fight for any Gunpowder-Class or Class-1 member of their coalition. Gunpowder Class Allies = The Bombwings see these allies as the most trustworthy and employ them for high-ranking jobs. Hybrids from these tribes are always Senators, Admirals, or Engine Commandos - dragons trained from birth to work in engineering - which are considered the highest non-royal honors by the Bombwings. = * Scavengers: The Bombwings employ the Scavengers as engineers and gunners in their military, despite the original hostility between the two, making the Scavengers a sort of secondary backbone in the Bombwing military. * Daggerwings- Despite other dragons seeing the Daggerwings as bloodthirsty murderers, the Bombwings see this tribe as one of the most loyal and reliable allies anyone can have. Despite skepticism of the Daggerwings' half-blind loyalty to the Bombwings, the two tribes have gotten along well for centuries. Class 1 Allies The Bombwings see these as allies they can trust to a point and will trade with them, provide some technology, and readily provide military aid if necessary. Hybrids among these tribes are usually generals or scientists, which are considered extremely high ranks. * Sharkwings: Due to their help in the Bombwing/Nightwing Cold War, and their pact to send warriors to help with the defenses on Apocalypse, the Bombwings see the Sharkwings as a group they can trust and trade with. Much like the Scavengers, Sharkwings willingly sent to Apocalypse form a secondary backbone in the Bombwing military. * Rainwings-The Bombwings prefer to put their most peaceful and philosophical allies on the top of their ally rankings * Slimewings: The Bombwings see this tribe as a suitible trading ally as well as one of the few tribes who are similar to them in technology. * Imperialwings- The Bombwings prefer Imperialwings due to their multitude of resources and their peaceful ways. Class 2 Allies The Bombwings only trade and keep the peace with this group of tribes and sometimes hire some dragons from them as mercenaries. Hybrids in these tribes are employed to be diplomats due to strained relations. * Sandwings * Mudwings * Icewings Class 3 Allies The Bombwings only make truces with these tribes and break the truce when it no longer benefits them and employ dragons from these tribes as mercenaries. Hybrids in these tribes have to complete a loyalty test before being allowed into Bombwing society. * Nightwings- Experimented on several Bombwings, causing a Cold War between the two tribes. * Skywings- Due to their attempts to commit genocide on the Daggerwings. * Seawings- Since the Seawings were merciless in their mistreatment of the Sharkwings, the Bombwings will attempt to find any reason to declare war with this tribe and take it over personally. (Let me know if you want your tribe to be allied with the Bombwings if you have created one) Society Military The Bombwings have an extremely organized and disciplined military. Soldiers often start training at ages 4-5 and begin military service at age 20-23 (Royal Guards start at age 2 and begin service at age 25). Promotions are only earned from average performance in battle, rather than the older system of promoting, "someone who lead the charge at the Bunnyhug* Invasion," as General Napalm had said after his promotion to Captain. Civilians Bombwing civilians live in reinforced metal houses that can stand their explosions. The common Bombwing jobs are Blacksmith, Librarian, Merchant, and Teacher, while higher ranking jobs include Engineer, Diplomat, and Scientist. Government The Bombwings have a Democratic Government, led by Queen Heatseeker and the Military and Civilian Councils. Each Council has 5 Senators and 30 representatives to inform the Queen of the conditions of the Military and the Civilian populous. If a Government member is considered unfit for their position by a series of trials, they must step down or battle a challenger to the death. The monarchy is usually matriarchal, however, a male can take over if there are no suitable female heirs. The Bombwing Government also allows Gunpowder-Class and Class-1 allies to send diplomats to their meetings as a sign of respect. Weapons The Bombwings have created several different weapons over the years based on the Scavenger technology they recovered from the Great Scorching as well as new weapons that the Scavengers helped create. Some of the weapons they use include; * Torpedo Ballista: A large crossbow-like device with a steel shield that fires a singular napalm pellet attached to a fuel rocket which ignites on launch * Musket: An average musket, aside from the fact that the Bombwings use iron bombs instead of the usual bullet * Self-launching torpedo: An iron capsule filled with a gunpowder/napalm mix that can be launched without a ballista, only relying on an oil-powered engine. * Anti-amphibious net(AA net): Nets constructed by Scavengers, which have extremely small gaps and are made from reinforced iron, primarily used for keeping amphibious invaders from surfacing. * Lightning rod: A long stick of pure steel designed to attract lightning from Apocalypse's frequent thunderstorms. They are often attached to the AA nets to improve their performance. * Crossbow: A normal crossbow with a scope and a reloading clip for Bombwing Snipers, more often used by mercenaries or military assistance from other tribes. * Royal Class Weapons: Crossbows, Muskets, and Napalm Grenades enchanted by a Daggerwing Animus inducted into the Bombwings, only used by Royals, Generals, or Admirals in combat. Most are usually enchanted to have increased abilities, but some, like Torpedo's Royal-Class Crossbow, are enchanted to physically protect or hide their user. * Mines: An orderly system of hidden stashes of napalm connected to a string of fuses which could be lit in any moment. This has appeared in the myths of invading Nightwings as 'a fire that consumes the world', due to the almost simultaneous explosion and the fact that these mines cover the entire beach. Currency The Bombwings use the currency of gears to pay for items in their homeland, with a price heirarchy going in this fashion: * Platinum Gear: Worth 200 gold gears * Gold Gear: Worth 50 Silver Gears * Silver Gear: Worth 25 bronze Gears * Bronze Gear: Worth 12 Iron Gears * Iron Gear: Worth 6 copper gears * Copper Gear: Worth about one scale in Pyrrhian currency History The first Bombwings were created on the distant island of Apocalypse by an ambitious Nightwing animus who wanted to create a sort of supersoldier to combat the Scavengers during their reign on Pyrrhia, but they rebelled against the Animus after realizing he only wanted to make a new government in which he was in charge. The Bombwings were later used by Scavengers about a few centuries later for airstrikes on Pyrrhia as resistance to the Great Scorching. Seeing a choice between uprising against their captors and destroying their kin unwillingly, an individual named Gunpowder decided to secretly unite her fellow Bombwings and perform a coordinated uprising. Eventually, after two decades of persuasion, deals, and threats, Gunpowder and the other Bombwings overthrew the Scavengers and took every single one of them prisoner. Naturally, Gunpowder became the first Bombwing Queen and vowed that the Bombwings would forever be a fair, just society, setting in the Bombwing code that is still in place to this day. As for the Scavengers, the Bombwings decided to employ them as engineers due to them being adept in weapon making. With no enemies and more Scavengers and Scavenger Technology than they needed, the Bombwings formed Apocalypse into a dragon/scavenger utopia, with among the most advanced technology that dragons had seen, including the Gunpowder Torpedo, which had a pair of compartments; one for the gunpowder that would blow up the torpedo and its target once the fuel burned out or it hit something, and the second held the fuel that launched the torpedo. There were some setbacks with the Bombwing Civil War, the Seawing Campaign, and the Resistance War, but the technological advancements in the Bombwing/Nightwing Cold War more than made up for it. In recent years, however, an unknown member of the council is killing heirs to the Bombwing throne, so the Bombwing's 12th Queen, Heatseeker, is hiding her heirs in hopes that enough will survive to reform the Government. Despite these setbacks, the recent alliances the Bombwings made with the Imperialwings and the Slimewings have allowed them trade access to new technology that the Bombwings can use in their future campaigns. Strangely, the Bombwings have no confirmed history involving an Animus of their species. While it is possible that Gunpowder had Animus abilities, it is most likely just a myth. Culture The Bombwings generally centralize their culture around explosives and technology. Stories are often involving renowned explosives developers and often demonize Scavengers due to their mistreatment of the Bombwings. One example of these stories is of a renowned Bombwing Soldier known as "Fuse", who could place explosives in plain sight and not be seen. Bombwing parents are advised to encourage their children to challenge authority when they find something suspicious. Bombwing children are named after weapons and destructive forces of nature, a notable example being Torpedo. Twin Bombwings are often named after a weapon and its ammunition, such as Musket and Bullet. Notable Bombwings * Heatseeker: the Bombwing Queen, mother of Strafe and Torpedo * Strafe: Bombwing Princess, 14th child of Heatseeker * Torpedo: Male Stealthbomb Soldier, secretly Heatseeker's 15th child * Depth: Female Soldier in the Bombwing Army, Torpedo's best friend and designated protector * Charge: Male sergeant in the Bombwing Army, brother of Depth * Airstrike: Female Military Council Member * Napalm: Male General in the Bombwing Army, Torpedo's commanding officer * Spark: Male Head of the Bombwing Engineer Corps * Dynamite: Male Bombwing Engineer, Spark's younger brother * Musket: Female Sporebomb Commander, older sister of Bullet * Bullet: Female Bombwing Captain, Younger Sister of Musket Abilities Bomb Stream The bombwing fires a stream of highly explosive, ant-sized pellets at a target that explode at the slightest touch Napalm Pellet The bombwing coughs up a cylindrical napalm pellet made from explosive fluids in their gut that can level an area 10,000 square feet. However, this takes a lot of energy out of the dragon, so it is only used as a last resort. Superior Eyesight Bombwings have among the best eyesight of the different dragon tribes, being able to spot an ant on the ground from about 500 feet up. Strength Female Bombwings can carry a large object up to thrice their weight for about 140 miles, however, this does lower their speed by 0-10 mph. Males, however, only carry bombs about 1/3 of their weight as anything heavier hampers their agility. Agility and Coordination Male Bombwings rival the fastest dragons in agility, being able to dodge most breath attacks with ease while carrying a single bomb 1/3 of their weight, as well as being able to throw this bomb and hit a target with amazing aim. Anomalies While there are no Animus Dragons in the Bombwing Tribe, there are two different subspecies with extraordinary abilities known as Bombscales and Stealthbombs Stealtbombs Rarity: 1 in 2,000 Very rarely, a Bombwing is born with a controllable ability to render itself invisible to sight, smell, and hearing, as well as being able to create a laser-like light from their eyes. Individuals of this rare subspecies are often completely black with red eyes . However, it takes years of training and concentration for a Stealthbomb to master the ability to attack and stay cloaked. Nonetheless, they are extremely valued and are often given training by a General or a high-ranking Daggerwing, rather than normal Bombwings who are sent to a military or engineering training facility. Bombscales Rarity: 1 in 500 Slightly more common than Stealthbombs, this volatile subspecies has an extra coat of scales that explode under the slightest impact when crashing into the ground at high speed, causing a massive explosion that can level an area close to five miles squared. These dragons are often used as kamikaze units in situations when other measures fail, as their scales in both their regular and extra sets of scales can take up to a month to grow back, preventing them from being able to fight during that time. While not as rare as the Stealthbombs, Sporebombs are still coveted among the Bombwings. Homeland All registered Bombwings live on the island of Apocalypse, which is mostly a flat prairie teaming with cattle, which are the Bombwings' natural food. The shores of the island are prone to thunderstorms, which the Bombwings often use to their advantage. Apocalypse has a multitude of coast defenses in case hostile tribes of dragons attack, including special netting used to neutralize amphibious dragons before they can reach the shore, with hundreds of metal spikes, primitive pressure mines, and a fully iron wall with ballistas that launch lightning rods, as well as torpedo-launching ballistas and catapults launching iron chord-nets to attract lightning as a defense against aerial assaults, however, getting past these defenses would take out most of Apocalypse's artillery. Further inland, however, Apocalypse has several small villages as well as large development centers and tunnels underground, which the Bombwings can use to access their shore defenses. Most of Apocalypse's industrial works are underground to prevent damage due to the Bombwings not wanting to harm their home. Notable Landmarks Apocalypse has several well-known landmarks, including the ones listed below. * Gunpowder: The Capital City, one of the most advanced cities known to dragonkind, having 3 museums, the Senate Building, and the famous 5-mile-long by 70 foot tall painting known as The Bombing of Skyholme, which features the first major Bombwing campaign against the Skywings. * The Bombarred Wall: Apocalypse's wall of coastal defenses, featuring all the most modern Bombwing technology. = *Refrence to Winston Churchill's remark of how he wanted proper codenames for the landing areas at Normandy, saying no mother wanted to hear that her son had died in the "Bunnyhug Landings". = __FORCETOC__